


Starlight, Starbright

by Peregrin_Ionad



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: what you've never heard of him? no me neither!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-15
Updated: 2012-04-15
Packaged: 2017-11-03 17:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/384071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peregrin_Ionad/pseuds/Peregrin_Ionad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cemendur, King of Gondor, muses over life, peace and the stars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starlight, Starbright

The moon is near full in the pitch-black sky as I stand by the window, gazing out. Normally I look down, the city is so peaceful in the grip of night, silent and still. Tonight is different. The stone of the window frames the perfect picture, as my eyes observe the skies.

Last night I dreamt about the stars: what mysteries they hold. Now in the quiet hours, when all others rest easy in their beds, I stand and marvel at the vastness of the world that stretches far beyond the horizon and borders of my land. Is it not a wonder that I, King of this city, am so insignificant that I shall be forgotten almost as soon as I die, yet I gaze upon the same stars as my ancestors, as Elendil himself – who shall be remembered forever as our founder.

Perhaps one is only really remembered for war; and the heroic deeds it brings. If this is so then my lack of warring is why I shall soon be forgotten, and why we should treasure what we have today more that that which we could have tomorrow. I was never one for war or strategies, preferring peace, where the only problems are easily solved. I live a dull existence perhaps, but it gives me time to dream about the stars.

Lore keepers used to say the elves came from the stars. I glimpsed an elf once, when I was a young boy summering in the north. Or, at least, I hope that is what I saw: a pale figure wreathed in golden light, a swift laugh, and then it was gone. The elves are so perfect, and I see no other way to shine so, unless one is truly descended from the stars, which my childhood picture books confirmed.

Never have I seen an elf since that day. They do not meet with men, thinking us too young, themselves too wise, perhaps. Or perhaps we are only made for war, and for peace. But I would keep my peace – for what it is worth - and hope that before I am lost to insignificance, and the starless night I may glimpse upon Elf-kind again.

_  
_

_  
_

**Author's Note:**

> Cemendur was descended from a mighty line of lords: his great-grandfather was Elendil himself, and he was the grandson of Anárion and son of Meneldil. Nonetheless, of his reign as King of Gondor we know almost nothing. It seems that Gondor had peace during his reign, since no significant historical event is chronicled for that period. Cemendur ruled in Gondor for eighty-six years, and was succeeded by his son Eärendil.


End file.
